The Sassy Desert Rat and the Bad Boy Texan
by Phyora
Summary: Bella is the sexy confident new kid from Phoenix, Arizona who is taking the town by storm. She integrates herself into the Cullen's life easily. The only thing not so easy is getting to know the sexy mysterious Jasper Cullen who intrigues her the most.JXB
1. Gloomy Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related**

God I hate the cold, I mean I'm a desert rat; I shouldn't be in the freezing ass cold. Not to mention the rain, don't even get me started on how much I hate being wet. It's good when it's above 100 and you're in a pool trying to get away from the blistering heat.

But come on! Why must it pour down in bucket upon bucket of ice cold horribleness? I have no idea how people live in this crap, but I guess I'm about to find out. You see I have through some insane sense of good will and self-sacrifice, decided to leave behind my beautiful desert and exile myself to fucking cloudy, rainy ass Forks, Washington. My name is Isabella Swan but you may call me the insane martyr.

Ok not really and don't call me Isabella it's just plain old Bella, and I have descended to my certain doom for my Mother. It's a long boring story that I don't really feel like going into but just know that I am a very giving soul.

So here I am in bohunk Forks wallowing in self pity, yeah yeah I know it's sad and pathetic right? Well I'm about to start my first day at invigorating Forks High School. It's as sad as it sounds, I went to check it out yesterday and I about died from shock at how small and different it was.

I mean I assumed all high schools were supposed to look the same or at least similar right? Well I assumed wrong and you know what assuming does. It was just a bunch of buildings slapped together almost like it was last minute and they forget that they needed to have some kind of higher education for their teenagers.

Well thankfully this whole experience won't be too horrible, mainly because of the car my Dad bought me. He figured that since I would be living here for two years that it would be good to get me a car. I turned 16 last April so this was more of a "coming home" present he said.

See my Dad is the police Chief for Forks and while that wouldn't make much, about 5 years ago he won the lottery on some random ass chance and for some crazy reason decided to stay here and continue working as the police chief, we all gotta have hobby's right?

If it keeps him happy and outta my hair then I'm good with it, and thankfully when he's not working he's fishing. So he will be gone quite often, which is good for me because I plan to shake up this little town and hopefully add some excitement to this boring place. And I can't do that with my Dad breathing down my neck.

So yeah back to the car, it's a 2011 Chevy Camaro 2LT in fire red with tasteful flame work done up the sides. My Dad must have called my mother and asked her my favorite colors, which was a mix of the four fire colors, deep Red, deep orange, bright yellow, and a deep but bright blue. I loved it with a white hot passion and couldn't wait to drive it again after yesterday.

So I grabbed a quick breakfast from the nice high tech kitchen and walked out the front steps of the very nice but also quite moderate sized house. See my Dad didn't go crazy and buy some gargantuan beast of a house just so he could feel adequate. He just made sure that the inside was very well equipped and adorned, which was great for me.

As I hopped in Phyora, the name of the car, the pleasure I got from being inside her was diminished by the slow dread of being the new kid at school. While I am very confident and plan to rock that school, I'm also worried that I'll somehow make a fool of myself like I'm so very prone to do.

Well time to put on my self confidence and rock this entrance. As I pulled into the school the dread quickly doubled and then I quelled it as fast as I could. I took two calming breaths before I grabbed my button covered backpack and opened the door to my new life.

**AN: So hi, I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate reviews, but please don't flame me. If it's constructive then awesome! But otherwise I would kindly ask that you keep your thoughts to yourself. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. This will be a multiple chapter story so be on the lookout for new chapters.**


	2. Rockin' that School!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related**

Rockin' that School!

As I stepped out of my car the first thing I realized was that I had commanded the stares of everyone in the general vicinity, which was just perfect and I felt a sassy little smirk cross my face. The second thing that crept into my vision was the only other nice cars. There were four, a 2009 H3 Alpha Hummer in jet black, a 2006 Aston Martin DB9 in a dark green, a 2011 Porche 911 Turbo in a canary yellow with black racing stripes, and the car that I was absolutely drooling over was the 2005 Lamborghini Murcialago in a Hot red as opposed to my slightly darker fire red. I had to find the owners of these cars, and talk shop with them as soon as possible. But sadly as I scanned the crowd that was still stealing glances at me, I saw no one who could have even dreamed of owning such nice cars.

I walked straight and confident to the main office which my Dad told me I should do to get my schedule and map. I walked into the stuffy room, and there was this old lady at the desk who looked so ancient she could have been a mummy and like she would fart a gust of dust at any second. I told her my name and her eyes widened in recognition as she realized that I was Chief Swan's daughter. I was trying to figure out what was making her tongue-tied and shocked more, my snake bites, my tattoo, my hair that was streaked with red, orange, and yellow, or my outfit. This was comprised of tight ass black skinny jeans with a flame bet, a low-cut red shirt that had flames on it, a tight black leather jacket, and my custom made flame colored converse. I had wanted to make a mind-blowing first impression so I put on my favorite outfit and I looked good.

She looked like she was going to have heart failure but managed to give me my schedule and the school map and I walked out looking at my schedule.

Isabella Swan Grade 11

Period 1: English with Ms. Path

Period 2: History with Mr. Stein

Period 3: Drama with Mr. Quist

Lunch

Period 4: Math with Ms. Pantacelli

Period 5: Science with Ms. Smith-Jones

Period 6: Co-Ed PE with Vanodan

Wow this year was going to blow, even though at my old school I had completed my two years of PE that they required. Here in good old Forks they required four years of PE, which was total crap, but at least they had drama in this Podunk town. I finally found my first class and went in and found the teacher who looked like a very down to earth lady with a tattoo of the Om on her ankle and a floral dress. She told the class my name and sent me to sit down with a no-nonsense kind of manner, but she seemed to be cool and she didn't make me introduce myself therefore she got many brownie points in my book.

As I took inventory of the class, the girl that I was sitting next to had spiky black hair and blue eyes and she was practically jumping out of her seat trying to get my attention. I finally looked over and immediately she started talking to me;

"Hi my name is Alice and you must be Bella! God I love your clothes we have got to go shopping together sometime, oh wait is that getting a little ahead of myself? I'm just so excited to finally meet you! We've heard so much about you and there's been a lot of anticipation about your arrival. I mean it's all anyone will talk about, and I just knew that you would be cool and that we would become great friends! I'm sorry if I seem a little pushy and overexcited but it's just so great to finally meet you Bella!" At the end of her little speech she flung me into a hug, and I was thankful that we were sitting at tables instead of desks or that would have really hurt.

"Haha well hi there, thanks for the little speech, but you really should calm down before you fall over from a heart attack" I said. "And I really like your clothes too, where do you get them? I mean there's no way that you got them here."

"Oh well I drive up to Port Angeles for minor trips, and if I'm really on a shopping bend I go all the way up to Seattle" She was so excited, I swear she was vibrating.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried that there wouldn't be any place to shop around here and that I would have to do it all online, which I was dreading" I said. I smiled as we chatted about fashion and clothes for the rest of the period. I guess Alice was right, we were going to be good friends.

I heard the bell ring and walked with Alice to our next class, during our discussion we had found out that we had our first three classes together. We talked all through history and when it came to drama we had to do improve and she was absolutely hilarious in that class. It seemed like the only class where she could really let out all of her bubbling energy and it made her so much fun to be around. Then it was time for lunch which is when she told me I would get to meet the rest of her family. Oh dear...

**AN: So there's the second chapter, I know it's a lot of detail, but just hang in there the good stuff is coming, and as always any reviews you leave are greatly appreciated :)**


	3. The Shiny Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related**

**The Shiny Kids**

Immediately as I walked into the cafeteria it was obvious who they were. Even if Alice hadn't already described them to me I would have known. They stuck out of the crowd like sparkling orbs in a bland landscape. They were at the middle table as befitted the most popular kids in town. I mean if their money hadn't gotten them to that popularity then their looks certainly had. The first one I noticed had to be Emmett Cullen, for Alice had described him as the big grizzly bear, and that he was. He was 6'9" of pure bulky muscle, with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match. If he didn't have a big goofy grin and mischievous twinkle in his eyes he would've been down-right scary.

Next to him was the one who must be Rosalie Hale. Alice had told me that she was the beautiful super-model with an attitude, but that was a gross understatement. She was so gorgeous that if you put her next to a super model, the super model would look ugly. She had long wavy golden hair, with crystal blue eyes and a perfectly proportioned body. But as you look into her eyes you realize that she is not "the dumb beauty." Her eyes held a razor sharp intelligence and a glare that clearly said "Don't fuck with me."

The last one at the table then had to be Edward, with his peculiar color of "bronze sex hair" as Alice called it, and intelligent dark green eyes. He was good looking but he was definitely not my type, which happened to be a good thing since he was Alice's boyfriend. There was one missing, this "Jasper" that was Rosalie's twin apparently. I noticed his absence but decided not to comment on it. It was at about this point I realized that it had been silent for a few minutes now while I had been looking them over and been inside my head. Alice had been introducing everyone and now they were all staring at me expectantly. I guess I better say something before they think I have brain damage.

"So uh I'm going to go ahead and assume that those beautiful cars out there belong to you guys? I mean there's no way any of the rest of these Podunk hillbillies have enough style or class to own such exquisite cars. So that leaves you as the owners, correct?"

"Haha well look at that she speaks! I was beginning to think she was another of Alice's "charity cases." No offense meant little lady but Alice seems to like to pick up people she thinks are helpless and take them under her wing. It makes for a terribly awkward situation and I'm glad that you're not another one of them." he said with a wink.

"Oh yeah do you remember that one..." Edward said to Emmett which lead them into their own little conversation, but they were already out of my mind as I was too busy with the fact that Rosalie was currently glowering at me.

"What were you ogling our cars for? What do you know about cars?" she sneered at me.

"Well I know that the 2009 H3 Alpha Hummer is Emmett's, the 2006 Aston Martin DB9 is Edward's on account that they fit them so well. And since Alice already told me that the 2011 Porche 911 Turbo was hers, then that must mean the most amazing car of the four the 2005 Lamborghini Murcialago is yours, right? I also know that there are no good auto places around this place since I made a point to check. Then that must mean that one of you does the work on them special and I'm guessing that'd be you since these other's don't really look like grease monkey's to me. Not to mention I've always thought that women make better car mechanics." I said with a wink. After my little impromptu speech she looked truly astounded and I saw the ice bitch exterior just melt as she realized that I was a fellow car enthusiast. After that it seemed she deemed me worthy and the rest of the lunch passed by in amicable conversation. It wasn't until towards the end of lunch when I finally found out where this elusive "Jasper" was.

"Hey guys where's Jasper? I just got so caught up with meeting Bella that I totally didn't realize that he wasn't here. Alice asked curiously.

"Oh he decided that school wasn't worth it today and decided not to come." Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"But it's the first day!" Alice screeched, she really did have quite the high-pitched voice when she wanted to.

"Since when has that ever mattered to Jasper?" Emmett said with annoyance.

"Well it should matter! He's really going to upset Esme if he does this again this year!" She was practically vibrating with fury.

"Babe you really need to calm down, or you're going to pass out again like the last time you got all riled up" Edward said while taking her into his lap and trying to soothe her with calming words and kisses to the top of her head.

"Uh question? Is it normal behavior for Jasper to ditch school?" I asked Rosalie.

"Ooooohhhh yeah, my stupid ass twin of a brother figures himself a bad boy and does whatever he wants whenever he wants no matter the consequences or ramifications he may have on himself or others." She said while rolling her eyes.

Hmm I always did have a weak spot for bad boys; I guess it was just something about the mysteriousness and possible danger that always got me I guess. They really know have to get down and have fun, and then again they were the ones to hurt you in the end. But that's getting ahead of myself, I'm not even sure if I'll like him. Nevertheless I'm really starting to look forward to meeting this Jasper and seeing if he knows how to have a good time. I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts by Alice waving a hand in my face and yelling my name, I guess I had retreated into my head again and had been ignoring her attempts to talk to me.

"Bella! Bella! Hellooooo is anyone in there!" She was practically in my face, that girl truly did not like being ignored.

"Nope, nobody here but us chickens." I said with a laugh "I'm sorry I was distracted, what were you trying to ask me?"

"I was asking whether or not you would like to come over to our house to hang out after school?"

"Yeah Belly Bear you should come!" Emmett was bouncing up and down in his chair and looked disturbingly like Alice; I was beginning to be frightened.

"Wait what did you just call me?" I said with a death glare at Emmett.

"Belly Bear, it's my new nickname for you! I have dubbed thee Belly Bear and therefore that you shall be." He said while looking mischievous yet proud and pompous.

"You might as well just submit to it, fighting it just makes him worse." Edward said with a dejected sigh.

"You'd better listen to Eddie here, he knows what he's talking about." Emmett said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Does everyone have a nickname?" I asked with a smirk as I started to come up with a plan.

"Well of course, Rosalie is Rosy, Alice is Tinky, Edward is Eddie, and Jasper is Jazzy Poo, you see his is the worst because he fought the first one I gave him so I made it worse. He still wants to kill me every time I use it but he mostly just tries to ignore it hahahaha" He said while bursting out in loud laughter.

He had walked right into my trap and had no idea that with that last comment he had given me all the ammunition I would need to succeed with my plan. "Well ya know I don't think it's very fair for everyone else to have to endure a stupid nickname and let you get away scott-free." I began setting my plan in motion; he was going to see that I didn't just sit back and take shit from anyone.

"Wha wha what? Well...I...uh...NO! That's my thing; you can't use it against me!" He shouted with a horrified look on his face because he knew that that was exactly what I was planning on doing.

"Hey now I think that's a great idea!" Edward exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah Emmett stop being such a baby, your making me look bad." Rosalie said

"Yep I shall now dub thee Emmy Bear and thou shalt yee be henceforth" I tried to say it with a straight face but once I saw his horrified face I couldn't keep in my laughter, and once I started everyone joined in and soon we were all laughing so hard we were crying.

"No I don't agree to this, only I can make a new nickname legitimate and since I don't agree to it, it doesn't count." He said with a pout.

"Oh but Emmett didn't you just say one of your rules was if they didn't agree to it then you would make it worse? Is that what I should do, hmm let me think, let's see…oh I got it! How about Gummy Bear, or Emmy Baby, or no no wait! I got it! Emmy Poo! It's got quite a nice ring to it, don't it? Kind of sounds like poetic justice don't it?" I said with an evil look on my face.

"No no wait the first one was fine, Emmy Bear is awesome, perfect, amazing even!" He shouted while looking scared and defeated.

"Yeah I thought you'd say that" I said with triumph.

"You know I think I'm really going to like her" Edward said with a smirk.

"I would too if she hadn't just wiped the floor with me." Emmett said dejectedly.

"Aww don't worry Emmy Bear, I'm an equal opportunity bitch, and now that you've told me all there nicknames I'm going to call them those from now on." I said with an evil laugh. While they all groaned and Emmett high-fived me, it seems he got over his poutiness in favor of having me as a teasing buddy. It was about this time that the bell rang and we all started to head to our classes. I decided that I wanted to get to know them better so I told them that I would come hang-out at their house after school. But what I didn't say was that the one I wanted to get to know the most was the one I hadn't met yet. For he was the one that intrigued me and I couldn't wait to unravel the mystery that was "Jasper Hale." But something told me that that was going to be a lot tougher said than done.

**AN: So yeah I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up, has not been working and I haven't been able to upload or add new chapters. Apologies for that and I really hope you liked this chapter. So the next one is where we finally get to see Jasper appear! **


	4. Mr Bad Boy Himself

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related**

**Mr. Bad Boy Himself**

The rest of my classes passed by pretty quickly without much more interesting things happening. I had Math after lunch with Edward which was nice since he's like a genius when it comes to school. Then after that was Science with Rosalie and Edward and we got to be in a group together for a project which cool. Last was gym with everyone which was hilarious because Emmett was the biggest one in that class and since we played dodge ball, people were scared shit less of our team. Some of them purposefully got out by other people so that they weren't hit by Emmett. Suffice it to say we won 10 out 10 games and it was a total blast. Emmett and I were high-fiving and acting like old buddies, and it was then that I first started feeling myself being integrated into their family.

After that we all met up at our cars and decided that they would follow me to my house, and I would drop off my car and Alice would give me a ride to their house. Apparently she was the most sensible driver of the four, which really scared me because she drove like a maniac. She was swerving in and out of traffic, running stop lights, going way over the speed limit, and taking turns at top speed. I vowed never to get into a car with Alice and maybe not any of them if she was the best, as the driver ever again.

I jumped out of the car as soon as we were stopped and gave Alice a death glare. Which she proceeded to laugh at and then put an angelic look on her face, but I wasn't buying it. After I felt I had sufficiently made my annoyance known I finally looked at the house.

It was a beautiful pearl white mansion, with gold and brown accents tastefully done. You could see everything from the window curtains to the roof trimming went together ridiculously well. I was betting if the outside looked this nice that the inside would be even better. As we were going through the garage to get to the house I stopped at the most gorgeous piece of machinery I had ever laid eyes on. It was the coveted 2008 Ford Shelby GT500 KR aka "King of the Road" in the most exquisite dark blue with silver racing stripes. I had been drooling over this car since it had come out; I even had a poster of it in my room for god sakes! I never thought I'd actually get to lay eyes on one. I had to know whose it was, though I already had a pretty good idea.

"So who's the lucky bastard that owns this beauty?" I said while covertly wiping the drool off my mouth.

"Oh well that's Jasper's of course, the egotistical bastard got it custom painted so the blue of the car matched the blue of his eyes perfectly." Emmett said with a scoff.

"But the weird thing is his eyes change their shade of blue with his emotions so it was really kind of futile in my opinion." Alice said

"They do what?" I asked thoroughly confused

"His eyes change the hue of the blue with his emotions; it's really quite weird actually." Alice said with a weird look on her face.

"Much as I am loathe to defend Jasper about anything, he's not the only one with something freaky about them are they babe?" Edward said

"I have no idea what you're babbling about." Alice said while starting to look annoyed.

"Sure you do Ms. I know everything that's going to happen before it happens." Edward said teasingly.

"I do not I just have really good instincts and get feelings about things sometimes." She said with a huff.

"Sure sure, I wish my instincts were that good, because then I never would have to worry about one of Mr. Stein's pop quizzes ever again." He said with a wink to Emmett.

"Not uh!" she shouted while stomping her foot. "And what about you Mr. Mind reader!"

"That's never been proven." He said with a smirk.

"Fine, whatever!" she said with a pout and stormed inside the house, with him quickly following and trying to console her.

"Sooooo uh what was that all about?" I asked confused again.

"Oh nothing, just an argument they love to get in over and over again." Rose said with a chuckle.

"Alright well, so anyway if Jasper's car is here does that mean he is too?" I asked expectantly

"Oh no, he also has a motorcycle that he loves to ride. He thinks it improves his bad boy player status." Emmett said while rolling his eyes, which I was beginning to notice that they did a lot while talking about Jasper.

"But if he has such an amazing car like this one why would he ever want to leave it much less disgrace it by driving another vehicle?" I asked astonished

"Beats me, personally I think my brother is insane, but that's just me." Rose said with shrug.

"Ya know I might just have to take her off his hands for him if she's too much hassle." I said with a wink to Rose and she sat down on the couch in the living room. My expectations about the inside of the house were confirmed as I looked around. The whole place kept to the color scheme of pearl, gold, and brown, it all looked very nice and strangely homey.

The next couple of hours passed by with us just sitting around and sharing stories and enjoying each others company. I really got to know them all during that time. I felt as if I was the missing piece to their puzzle and now that I was here we were a cohesive whole. It felt good, like I finally had the siblings I had always wanted. There was just one thing missing, but I wasn't going to bring him up. I was enjoying myself and I figured he could wait.

"Hey so Bella I just realized that we have been sitting here the whole time and that we haven't even given you a proper tour of the house. Esme would bite our heads off if she realized how impolite we've been." Rose said

Oh haha that's ok, but yeah sure I'd love to see the rest of the house." I got up to stand when I heard a delightfully deep Texan drawl say;

"How 'bout I give you that tour babe, but it'll prolly be a short one, because I'll start with my room and I don't think we'll get much farther after that ." He said with a wink to me.

I looked over to the owner of the voice and my mind reeled. He was the most deliciously sexy man I had ever seen. He had white blond hair with different shades of blue streaks going through it. His body was that of a runner's body, all lean and muscled in the right places. Which was showed off to great affect by his tight fitting clothes. He was wearing black skinny jeans, with a form fitting dark blue shirt and a tight leather jacket over the top and leather boots. But his most striking feature were his eyes. Oh man his eyes…when he had come in they were a light blue, but as he took me in they were growing darker with what I could only assume was lust. As I had been drinking him in, he had come over to me and put his arm around my waist while starting to lead me to his room.

'And you can call me Jazz by the way, so you know what to scream later." He whispered the last part in my ear and gave me another wink.

"Three things Mr. Hot shot, number one; don't ever touch me again without my express permission." Which I said while promptly throwing his arm off me and turning to face him. "Number two; I think I'd actually like to call you Jazzy Poo which I don't ever plan to scream unless it's to make you get the fuck off me. Not to mention it seems to more fitting anyway." I said while turning around and giving a wink to Emmett who had a big shit eating grin on his face. As I turned I saw that Jasper was sending Emmett a death glare. "And lastly don't ever call me babe ever again, the name's Bella; learn it, live it, love it. Either you address me by Bella , or nothing at all, either way doesn't matter. " I said nonchalantly.

"Rose I think I'd like that tour now." I said while smirking at Jasper's completely shocked and confused face.

"Why of course madam, will that be including or excluding Jasper's bedroom?" She said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh definitely excluding, I don't wish to go home with a disease." I said with a wink at everyone. At which point they all started cracking up. I walked away while laughing on the inside. But I was also slightly hyperventilating because my heart was still beating at the frantic rate it had been the whole time.

I had played it off all calm and cool like I hadn't been affected by him. But that was the furthest thing from the truth. My mind was still reeling from the sight of him and I had been really pissed about my reaction to him. I had actually for a second considered going with him to his room! I mean I have never wanted to jump someone that fast before, no guy had ever made me feel like that. Which made me furious, and because I was angry and confused, I took it out on him. I don't feel too guilty though, because he needed to learn that no one fucks with Bella Swan and gets away with it.

**AN: Well I hope you liked your small glimpse of Jasper. I know we barely got to see any of him but trust me there will be more of his sexy goodness ;) But first we get to see a bit about why he's Mr. Bad Boy. x)**


	5. A look under the surface

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight or Rent related.**

**A look under the surface**

We headed upstairs and she showed me the rest of the house minus Jasper's room of course. Their house was very beautiful but I was having trouble concentrating on it because my mind was still on that sexy asshole. I could tell that Rose was bursting with questions the whole time. So as we came into her room and sat down on her bed I finally put her out of her misery;

"Just ask already jeez!" I said with amusement.

"How in the world did you resist my brother's "irresistible charm" as he likes to call it?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh it was easy, I saw that he needed to be put in his place, and so I did. He was way too cocky for comfort, so I showed him that not all girls will just fall and worship the ground he walks on when he gives them a little attention." I said with a smirk

"But I saw how you first reacted to him? You can't tell me that you were totally unaffected by him?" She asked skeptically

"Hah! I wish, but sadly no, I'd have to be blind not to have been affected by him, he's really quite dreamy. But that's not enough for me and I wanted him to know it." I said still smirking

"But every girl just falls at his feet like he's some kind of god or something?" She said still shocked

"Don't worry I'm not going to be another one of your brother's stupid fan girl whores. I don't go for players without any respect for women." I said dismissively. Even if said player happens to be extremely scrumptious I thought to myself. Not to mention that deliciously seductive Texan accent, which makes me just shiver thinking about it. Stop it! Bad Bella! He's an ass, he's an ass, and he's an ass. Hopefully if I keep thinking that I'll convince myself to stay away from him.

"Well all the same I feel like I should warn you. While Jasper is a very caring and loving brother" I snorted derisively but she shut me up with a glare. "He really is, and you can't really pass any judgments since you haven't seen that side of him. Though someday I hope you will" She whispered with a sad look but then quickly hid her expression.

"Anyway like I was saying he's a great brother, but when it comes to any female outside his family he's a complete dick, and I say that with all the love and compassion I have for him." She said with a role of her eyes, but then suddenly she got serious. "I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't, but since you seem like you're going to stick around, then you outta know. I can't tell you the whole story, mainly because I don't know all of it and also because it's not my story to tell." At this point she stood up from the bed and started pacing; clearly this wasn't going to be a happy story. Which had me worried but I was curious so I stayed quiet.

"Jasper wasn't always this "Asshole Bad Boy Player" he puts on, that's just who he hides behind so he doesn't get hurt again, but we'll get to that. Anyway he use to be the cutest most southern gentleman you could ever ask for. He was open and caring and he treated girls properly and kindly. If he was ever in a relationship he would treat the girl like she was the southern belle of his dreams. The ones that our mother use to talk of before she die, but that's a story for another time." She said sadly.

"Jasper would treat every girl this way, even when they didn't deserve it. Well one about 3 years ago especially didn't deserve it. She treated him horribly and all of us could what a cruel vapid bitch she was, well everyone except for Jasper. He was completely and blindly in love with her, and we tried to tell him an appalling human being she was, but he would hear none of it. In the end she inevitably hurt him and he's never been the same." She stopped pacing finally and looked at me as if this next part was the worst and most important part of the whole story.

"Jasper has decided that all women outside of his family are malicious dirty sluts and should be treated as such. She hurt him so bad that now when he looks at any girl, all he sees is her. So now he uses them to get back at her, in the only way he knows how. He uses them and then he hurts them in the same way he was hurt, heart bleeding but wanting more at the same time. He's somehow gotten onto this horrible path of hurt and confusion and someone needs to stop it. But none of us has been successful so far, he needs someone to shake him out of this repeating cycle and help him mend his shattered heart. But they'd have to be determined and strong enough to get past his asshole exterior, and we've all pretty much lost hope that that person exists." She said with anger, despair, and splintered hope shining in her eyes.

After her speech it got real quiet between us, neither of us knowing what else to say. Truth be told, all that needed to be said was said and now all we had left were our own thoughts. Which we were both caught up in for a long time. It wasn't until Emmett started shouting for us that we finally went back down to join them. We both easily fell back into the happy rhythm that everyone else was in, acting as if nothing had happened. But man had it, I had been all prepared to be a royal bitch to Jasper, because he seemed like he really needed it. Now I'd been told that he had had all the bitch he could handle and then some. I was now unsure what to do with the knowledge that Jasper was just a broken man striking out in the only way he had found he could.

I guess I'm just going to have to play this whole thing by ear and be myself. But one thing was for sure, ever though he had had a tragic thing happen to him. I still wasn't going to just let him walk all over me, now I'll just have to give him back exactly what he dishes out and not more like I had been planning on. I'll show him that I'm no one to be trifled with and no matter what I'll be the one to come out on top.

The rest of the evening was just chill and calm. Mainly because when we came back down Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Emmett said and I quote "He scampered away to his room to lick his wounds after that verbal ass kicking you gave him." Emmett said while still laughing about the whole thing, It seemed he got a real kick out of what happened and was giddy the rest of the night. When it was staring to get late I decided to head home.

The whole way there I was caught up in my thought about Jasper. He was a real puzzle and I wasn't sure how to figure him out. On the one hand you had an arrogant asshole and on the other you had a broken boy. I wasn't sure if I could reconcile the two just yet. I'm just going to have to get to know him better and not pass anymore judgments. I'm going to get beneath his mask, I've decided and even though this is daunting task, I'm sure I can do it. And it may sound a little crazy but I'm actually excited to get started. As Angel from my favorite musical said "Today for you, tomorrow for me!"

**AN: So what did you guys think? Was it to cliché or just cliché enough? Review and let me know. And for some reason Angels spirit took over me at the end there and I just had to put that quote from Rent in. If you've seen the musical then I would love to hear what you think about it and if not then you need to! That's all for now, and next we have some real Jasper/Bella verbal throw downs! Whoo hoo! X)**


	6. Our Little Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

**Our Little Game**

So I woke up the next day pumped and excited for the day. I really was looking forward to leaning more about Jasper, even though I knew I wasn't going to like most of what I learned. The part I was excited about was filling in the puzzle and finding what the new pieces were. I've always loved puzzles and the ones that are the most challenging are always the best, and I'm pretty sure Jasper is going to be the toughest one of all. My main goal here is to bring back the sweet southern gentleman he used to be and I'm going to succeed…even if it kills me.

I was thinking all this as I was getting ready for school and making myself and Charlie breakfast. I normally left before he got up but I always tried to make him breakfast, it was my way of showing my appreciation for him letting me stay with him, so that I didn't have to be with my Mom and her husband Phil.

So today I decided to dress extra sexy in tight black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt and black converse. My top was a form-fitting silk tube top that was a deep green because I wanted the green in my eyes to pop. Also I chose a tube top so that my tattoo on my right shoulder would be showing when I took off my leather Jacket. I did this because I knew Jasper was going to be looking. I knew he's going to make some kind of comment because he won't be able to resist, and it's all part of my plan. I know that he's got to have plenty of his little fan girls around him at school and I want him to not notice any of them. I want to be on his mind all day, and I want him to know that he can't have me but can't help but try to get me anyway. I want to be prepared for when he makes his first move in our little game. He'd already caught me off guard once and I know he knows it, so I want to be strong and confident in front of him so that he knows that he can't walk all over me.

I did a lot of thinking and while I know how hard his past was, I decided that I need to take the offensive so that I can break through his little charade. To do this I need to keep him interested and it seems that he needs someone strong enough to not easily fall for him. I think he's amused by all the girls he has around him but he doesn't really like any of them, because he feels they're too weak for his notice. Well I'm going to show him that I'm anything but weak and I will never be his plaything to manipulate and then easily discard.

With my mind set and my plan already in motion I hop in my car and head off to school. It takes about 20 minutes to get there and when I do I immediately spot him. It wasn't hard though because all I had to do was look for huge group of girls fawning over one guy and there he was. He was leaning against his GT500 with that arrogant smirk plastered on his face. I decided to park in the space next to him causing quite a ruckus with his little bimbo club. They wouldn't move so I kept driving into them and they all started running away and screaming while I laughed my ass off at them. As I got out of my car they all gave me evil glares and muttered insults, which I just couldn't let go.

"You guys got something to say? If you do stop being the little bitches you are and say it to my face. If not then shut the fuck up and crawl away with your little tails between your legs." I growled menacingly at them. "No? No one stupid enough to speak up? Hah yeah didn't think so." I said smirking.

I then looked over at Jasper who looked a little shocked, though I couldn't decide whether it was because of my outfit or because of my little scene that I just caused. I figured it was probably a mixture of both, either way I winked at him and then sauntered off to where I saw Rosalie and the others laughing their asses off.

"Dude that was fuckin' priceless! I can't believe you actually almost ran those chicks over. High five dude!" Emmett boomed as soon as I got close enough.

"Haha thanks Emmett, I figured those idiots needed a little wake up call. I mean I wouldn't have almost run them over if they had just moved in the first place. They seemed to think they were invincible and I decided to show them different." I said while laughing.

We continued laughing and talking as we all walked to our classes, when it was time to break off we all said bye and I walked the rest of the way to English with Alice. We stood by our seats and continued to chat because we still had about 10 minutes before class started. It was only a few minutes later that Jasper came in, because apparently he had this class too. He saw me and coolly walked over, all the while staring at me and having that damn smirk plastered on his face.

"You know that wasn't a very nice thing to do." He said still grinning

"Eh they had it coming." I said with a shrug

"I'm not sure if I agree but I'll forgive you since you look so damn sexy today." He said still with that smirk.

"Oh why thank you, you're so gracious. I was so very worried that you weren't going to forgive me." I said with a roll of my eyes and heavy sarcasm dripping from my voice. He looked a little startled because apparently that wasn't the reaction he was looking for, unfortunately he quickly recovered.

"I'm only here to help babe." He said with a wink which infuriated me.

"Do you have the memory of a goldfish, because you must, to have already forgotten rule number 3 from last night. Here I'll remind you, don't ever call me anything but Bella or I will thoroughly kick your ass." I said with a menacing glare which didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Well I don't find that very fair since according to rule number 2 you're allowed to call me by a nickname." He said arrogantly

"Eh it was you who decided to piss me off and caused that." I said pointedly

"Well since I wronged you and now you get to call me by a ridiculous pet name, doesn't it make sense that since you wronged me, I get to return the favor?" He asked while beaming apparently thinking he'd won, which sadly I think he might have.

"I er..uh..No! Because that name was already given to you and you already respond to it. I don't respond to anything but Bella." I said even though I knew it was weak and that he had already won, which he obviously knew as well.

"Well I'll respond to anything you call me as long as I know your calling my name. Preferably while I'm doing naughty things to you." He said while winking at me and moving closer to me. I'm not sure what I would have said or done in response because at precisely that moment the teacher finally made an appearance and called us to order.

Of course Jasper decided to sit in the seat directly across from me and the whole period he kept smirking and winking at me. I did my best to ignore him, which didn't work very well but whenever he got really persistent I would just flip him off or pretend I was gagging which he would just laugh at. Mercifully the bell finally rang and Alice and I walked out to our next class leaving him behind.

"Wow you held your own really well in there…well at least until the end…But I was still very impressed!" Alice chirped excitedly as we yet again stood by our seats because we had some time before class started.

"Yeah thanks, but I'm still peeved that he got the best of me Alice." I said to her grumpily

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure you'll get him next time." She said all chipper

"Yeah probably, but I still hate losing, it makes me upset." I told her

"Eh Jasper's just a jerk, it's not worth getting all worked up about" She said nonchalantly

"Well I'm glad to hear you have such a high opinion of me Alice." said a familiar voice right behind me.

"Aww come on don't tell me you have this class as well." I said while turning around to face him.

"Sorry to disappoint but I do." He said while laughing

"God I hope you don't have any more classes with me, I might not be able to take all your "charm" for that much of my day." I said sarcastically

"Again sorry to disappoint but everyone was discussing what classes they had with you last night and seems we also have drama and gym together." He said as his smirk got bigger at my glower.

"Just peachy" I said "I get to put up with Mr. Walking STD for four out of my six classes. How could my day get any better?" I said while rolling my eyes. He looked less smug at my implication that he was a disease, but this time he didn't get a chance to say anything in response because the teacher finally started class.

Thankfully in this class we had picked the seats that we wanted yesterday and they had become our assigned seats and since he didn't come yesterday he got the worst one all the way in the front right next to the teacher's desk. It was sweet sweet justice to see him not be able to cause any trouble because he would be caught immediately by the teacher.

The rest of the class passed by uneventfully, and so did the next class because we were still doing improve and this took up every moment we had. He of course still tried but it was much easier to ignore him when I could just simply move away and pretend that I was focusing on the game. Sadly after that was lunch and I could no longer easily escape him, so as soon as we were all settled at the table he immediately started up again.

"So if you don't like babe then what name would you like. I'm flexible as long as I get to call you something." He said teasingly.

"I already told you, you can call me Bella and that's it." I said with a glare.

"Aww come on seriously, give me some options." He said with a gleam in his eye

"There's only one option and that's Bella and nothing else." I told him still glaring.

"Well what about Belly Bear, I mean I already gave her that name, why not just use that?" Emmett said enthusiastically apparently having to add in his two cents.

"Hey I thought you were on my side!" I said accusingly

"In your words from yesterday, I'm an equal opportunity bitch." He said with a laugh and a wink

"That you are Emmett, that you are." I said with meaning but apparently he didn't get it because he just went on laughing.  
"While that is an option, I think I'd like to use something a little sexier." Jasper said with a chuckle

"Whatever dude, be a weirdo then." Emmett said with a shrug

"I will and I'll enjoy it." He said with a wink at me. I gave him a disgusted look just to throw him off. Which it did and I quickly brought up another topic so that we would get off this one.

After that the nickname thing wasn't brought up again and we all just talked and bullshitted amicably for the rest of lunch. The only mention of it was at the end of lunch when just before I could leave Jasper leaned over and said;

"Don't think that just because the rest of them forgot, that I have. I will find a nickname for you and nothing you can say will change that. I'll see you in a gym" He thenwinked at me yet again and moseyed away.

After lunch my next two classes passed by in a blur, the whole time I wasn't really paying attention. I was dreading gym because I knew he had me, and there was nothing I could do. I had started out this day with a plan that had quickly crumbled to pieces. I really should have known better, but I figured that I could win any challenge he threw at me. I had held my own but in the end he was going to get his way. I shook my head and sighed in defeat as I changed for gym and went out to hang out with these two girls Ashley and Bailey that I had met yesterday. They were really cool and we made a good team in dodge ball the previous day. I was joking around with them and telling them about what had happened in the parking lot that morning because apparently news travels fast in this tiny school.

"So did you really run over Tanya and Jessica this morning?" Ashley asked while looking curious.

"Yeah I mean they're pretty annoying but running them over is a little harsh isn't it?" Bailey said with a laugh.

"Nah I didn't run them over, though they probably deserved it." I said while laughing at the ridiculousness of how fast the story had expanded in such a short amount of time.

"If you had run them over what else do you think I would have been entitled to in addition to a nickname?" Said that smooth southern voice right behind me.

"Absolutely nothing, same as now." I said when I had turned around to face him.

"Come on don't be like that, I've even come up with a few other options by myself since you've been so unhelpful in that area. Do you want to hear them?" He asked with a smug grin while I just continued to glower at him not responding.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, Ok so here we go how about sexy? Oooh nope not that one, um boo? Nah I didn't really like that one anyway. How about baby or baby girl?" I took a swing at him for that one which he dodged. "Haha apparently not, ok uh pumpkin? Sweetness? Sugar? Ooooh I didn't get a complete glower for that one, I'll keep it in mind. K hmm Beautiful?' I just rolled my eyes ay him for that one. "I guess not…hey wait a minute I got it, how about darlin?" This time I couldn't help an involuntary shiver of pleasure that went up my spine because of how his southern twang wrapped deliciously over the word darlin, it had happened a little when he had said sugar but I had been able to suppress that one.

"Well looks like we have a winner, I knew I'd find something that you liked darlin." He said with a wink which I just glowered at.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun together darlin, don't you agree?" He said smugly.

I didn't know how to reply because part of me wanted to say no, but a much bigger part of me was agreeing with him, and I'm pretty sure he knew it by the smirk he was giving me. He had my number and he damn well knew it.

**AN: Hey so I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I got writer's block which sucked. Though not for the normal reasons, I had realized that I really needed to decide where I wanted this story to go and that took me awhile. But I'm good now and writing away and I just really wanted to quickly let you guys know how much each and every review means to me. Thank you to all who have reviewed and even those of you who just put my story on story alert and favorite. It makes my heart soar every time I see a new review or see those numbers go up! I really hope you all liked the Jasper and Bella banter, I know I did. Till next time! :D**


	7. A Battle, Not the War

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related**

**A Battle, Not the War**

The rest of gym passed by in a blur and so did the rest of the day. When I was getting into my car Jasper blew me a kiss and said "Goodbye Darlin, till tomorrow" and drove off. I got in my car and drove home after that, all the while thinking. Mainly I was thinking that I couldn't believe how much had happened in two short days. But I would take it as the change and challenge that I had been looking for when I left my mom and Phil. I had come looking for something new and exciting and I had certainly gotten that. It brought a whole new meaning to that old phrase "Be careful what you wish for."

I was also trying to comprehend how Jasper had so thoroughly bested me. It had never really happened before, so it was a very new experience, and I was sure that I wasn't enjoying it. I tried to come up with something to do about it. But eventually I had to let those thoughts go on the back burner as I did my homework and made dinner. By the time I was getting ready for bed, I still hadn't thought of anything useful. The only clear thought I had was that I was going to have to seriously up my game to defend against him, let alone being able to win this little game. That was the thought that was most concrete thought in my head as I drifted off to sleep. I would not let him win, in the end I would come out on top, no matter what.

When I got up that morning I was feeling quite confident, or at least not as shaken as I had been. He had gotten to me so bad because I wasn't use to losing. But I reminded myself that he had won one battle, not the war. I would show him that his minor win yesterday meant nothing and that I was not someone to be trifled with. With that clear thought in my head, I got dressed as carefully as I had yesterday.

I picked out another silk top but this one was a red baby doll fit with a sweetheart neckline. I put on a black silky pleated skirt that went half way down my thighs and black leather boots that went over the knee enough that they almost touched the bottom of the skirt and had red silk ribbon ties that laced up the back of my legs. I looked like I was about to go clubbing instead of to school, but I wanted to look my hottest today. Yesterday I had thought I had dressed well and it did distract him a little. I was hoping this little number would really mess him up. Besides I was still feeling a little insecure and I liked to dress up to help boost my confidence.

Not to mention that it would help with the plan that my mind had come up with as I slept. Today I would not pay any extra attention to Jasper. I would treat as he was just one of the crowd, as if he didn't matter anymore than the rest of the boys. And the rest of the boys I would pay a lot of attention to. Jasper was use to girls falling all over him and giving him all the attention he wanted. Something told me he would not like being ignored and being treated as if he were not God's gift to women. Oh yes I would flaunt what he wanted in front of him, but not let him have it. He had taken me for granted and needed to be punished for it. I was going to use the forbidden fruit tactic and something told he was going to fall for it hook, line, and sinker.

I drove to school feeling upbeat and confident, I had a plan and it was going to be fun to execute. When I got to the school I looked not for Jasper but the other Cullen's and parked next to them. As I got out Emmett whistled and said,

"Daaaaayyuumm giiirrrll you look like you're dressed to kill, you be lookin' hot!" and he gave me a low wolf whistle.

I laughed and said "Why thanks, but you're not really my type." I said with a wink to Rosalie.

"Ohh I think I know what your type is." He said with a meaningful look at Jasper who was a couple of rows over from us with his little hoe posse.

"Emmett you couldn't guess my type even if I spoke in really small words and used colorful pictures." I said smugly.

"Whooo wow man she really got you there." Edward said while laughing.

"Whatever dude." Emmett said sullenly and proceeded to pout.

"Annnnnywaaaaay moving on, not that you look bad or anything, quite the opposite really, but uh Bella why you are so dressed up?" Rosalie said with a huff at her boyfriend and a questioning glace to me.

"Well to get back at Jasper for yesterday, I dressed up and am going to ignore him all day and flirt outrageously with everyone else." I said with an evil smirk.

"Oooooh he won't like that" Alice said with a smirk to match my own. "No he won't like that at all."

"Dayum, you're evil when you want to be, remind me to never piss you off for real." Emmett said with a look of impressed horror on his face.

"Agreed" said Edward with a similar look on his face. With that last comment the bell for school to start rang.

"See ya all later" I said while waving and walking off with Alice to first period. I felt strangely satisfied, their reactions told me that my plan was going to work even better than I had thought it would.

I was sitting on top of Mike Newton's desk while he was sitting in it and flirting pretty heavily with him and a few other's that had gathered around me when Jasper came in. Mike's desk was in the same row as mine and Alice's but a couple up from them. So Jasper would have to walk right by us to get to his desk, which is why I picked it. I was almost surrounded by guys but Jasper still tried to get my attention. I studiously ignored him and I saw a glimpse of his face before I turned back to the others and saw a look of utter astonishment in his eyes. I quietly laughed to myself and thought "Game On."

He went back to his seat and I continued to flirt until the teacher came in and told me to get back to my seat. I sashayed my way all the way back and sat in my chair with a sort of flourish and a wink to Alice. Jasper tried to get my attention all though class but I pretended to focus really hard on the lesson and that was pretty much how the rest of the day went. He would try to get my attention and I would do my best to ignore his existence. He seemed to give up toward the end of the day and I thought I had won and that he was thoroughly discouraged, but I really should have known better.

I did this same thing for the rest of the week and by Friday Jasper had seemed to have totally given up. It was because I was so confident of my success that I accepted Alice and Rosalie's invitation to spend the weekend at their house. My Dad was actually glad that I had made such quick friends, so that he could go fishing all weekend and not worry about me being all alone the whole time. So at the end of school on Friday Alice and Rosalie came with me to my house so I could pack and then we went to their house. Though this time I drove myself since I still wasn't quite over my scary experience of when I had let Alice drive me.

Even though I had already been here once the beauty of the white mansion caught me again and I had to stop and stare for a good solid minute before I could follow the rest of them through the front door. Alice took me up to the guest room that they had made up for me that was just down the hall from her and Rosalie's room, but sadly it was right next to Jasper's room of course.

"Sorry about it being so close to his room, but the other ones that aren't being used are on the third floor and I didn't think you'd want to be that far from us." Alice said with an apologetic smile.

"No this is fine, I plan to spend most of my time in your guy's rooms so it won't be that bad." I said while keeping a confident smile on my face but inside I was having a small panic attack. I just knew that me being this close to him would be a bad thing. I was so distracted by my panic that I didn't even look at the room; I just dropped my stuff on the bed and came back out.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked without giving myself away.

"Well you're the guest, you decide." Rosalie said

"Aww you're going to make me do all the work, no fair!" I said while giving her my best pouty face which didn't seem to faze her.

"Girl I deal with Emmett 24/7 your pout is no match for his and I am immune to his as well." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah give it up Belly Bear; Rosy has a heart of stone." He said and stuck his tongue out at her and then proceeded to run away as she tried to hit him. The rest of us followed laughing back down to the living room, where we found Emmett pouting and rubbing his arm and Rosalie looking satisfied.

"Well I guess since we're all in the living room, why don't we watch a movie." I suggested

"Sounds great, since you're the guest you pick." Edward said and led me over to their movie wall, and the wall part was not an exaggeration. There literally were shelves built into the wall and it was covered in hundreds of movies.

"Jiminy Christmas do you own all movies ever made?" I said with astonishment

"Hah well actually these are just some of our collection, we actually have a whole other room that holds the rest." Edward said with a tinge of embarrassment to his voice.

"You must be joking, this is only part of your collection? There are like hundreds!" I said still completely shocked.

"Haha nope there are 7 of us and we all really like our movies." Emmett said while laughing. "And if we're really all going to watch a movie then we should go to the Theater." He said with a wicked a wicked gleam in his eye.

"What are you talking about? Why would we want to leave when we just got here?" I asked thoroughly confused. Rosalie answered because Emmett was laughing too hard, which just added to my confusion.

"What Emmett was trying to say was we have a room that is much more comfortable and has a TV even bigger than this one and is completely decked out and we call it the Theater." Rosalie said with a glare at Emmett and another good whack to his arm.

"What do you mean by completely decked out?" I asked curiously.

"Oh you'll see." Emmett said with a mysterious glint in his eye.

"But before we go there you need to pick a movie or several, whatever you like." Edward told me

"Well since there's no way I can pick without it taking me an hour I'll just ask if you have something and we can go from there." I said

"Sounds good, what would you like, I'm sure we have it, and if it's not down here then it'll be in the Movie room." Edward said with a smile.

"Well if you have a TV that's bigger than this massive one, then I have to see my favorite movies on it, which are the Pirates of the Caribbean movies." I said with something very close to glee in my voice.

"Hell yeah! High five Belly Bear! I knew I could count on you not to pick some kind of stupid sappy love movie!" Emmett said excitedly.

"That's a fantastic pick! Johnny Depp is sooooooo hoooot!" Alice said just as excitedly

"Eh I don't know about that I mean I love his acting as Captain Jack, but for looks I definitely prefer Orlando Bloom." I said

"Mmm yes I must agree, he is simply scrumptious." Rosalie said

"Well looks like we're all in agreement I'll get the movies and you guys show Bella the Theater." Edward said.

"Well actually I would like to change into something more comfortable if we're going to be watching movies all night." I said

"Sounds like a good idea, how about we all change and meet there?" Edward suggested.

We all agreed and went to our respective rooms. When I got to mine I realized that Jasper hadn't been with us and now I knew that he had gone straight to his room apparently because I could hear the music thumping through the walls. I changed quickly so he wouldn't catch me in my room and went quickly to Alice's room, and we went to the Theater together with Rosalie.

When I got into the room all I could do was openly stare for a few minutes. If someone had tried to kill me in that moment I'm not sure I would have noticed. The wall across from the door was all TV, it was literally from ceiling to floor and wall to wall flat screen television. I had never seen something so big in my entire life, but when I could finally tear my eyes from the gargantuan screen I saw the floor next. It was covered in pillows, cushions, blankets, bean bags, mattresses, and pretty much anything soft and squishy you could think of. Next I saw the right wall that had what must be all their different game consoles and media players. It looked like they had everything from a game cube to the newest Xbox 360 and everything in between and it was all top of the line of course. Last I saw the left wall that was again covered in shelves of movies. Rosalie saw me looking and said:

"These are our absolute favorite movies and that's why there are less than down stairs."

"My god if you say this is less then I can't imagine what this Movie room must look like." I said still in shock and awe of the room.

"We'll show you it sometime this weekend, but for now let's watch the movie." Alice said excitedly and we all settled down comfortably.

We started out all next to each other in a big group, but slowly the other's paired off in their respective couples and left me alone. Which I was fine with because I was so enraptured with the movie, because of the enormous TV and amazing surround sound and high definition, it was almost a completely different experience and like watching them for the first time all over again. I was so captivated that when we were about half-way through the second movie and Jasper decided to make his appearance that I didn't even notice, at least not until he flopped right beside me on some cushions. He was so close that the side of his body brushed along mine when he moved to get more comfortable.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said as I started to move away.

"Well Darlin you've been so effectively avoiding me all week that I figured I had to something drastic to get your attention. I didn't think I'd be able to get you alone quite so easily but here we are." He said while flashing his signature grin.

"That doesn't mean you have to fall on top of me!" I said outraged.

"Oh Darlin when I fall on top of you you'll know it." He said with a smirk and a wink.

"First you're disgusting and you'll never get that chance and second didn't you think there might have been a reason for me to be ignoring you? Like maybe to show you that I wasn't interested and get you to leave me alone?" I said sarcastically

"Aww don't be like Darlin, I mean it really hurt you've that been shunning me all week and on top of that dissing me for those total nobodies." He said in his usual teasing and derisive tone but something in his eyes gave lie to that tone. He was trying to make light of it but there was something in his eyes that said maybe it really had hurt. I only saw a flicker of it and then his eyes went their usual teasing gleam. But I had seen something and that made me truly curious, but I continued the banter as if I hadn't seen anything.

"Who? You hurt? Why would you be hurt by just not getting attention from insignificant me, when you have the rest of your little hoe club?" I said derisively but all the while I was watching his eyes for any sign of that flicker again.

"Come on Darlin you know that ain't true, you know you're special." He said teasingly again, and like he was trying to make light of it, but there again I saw a flicker of some deeper emotion before he could control his eyes again. This time it had been so fast that if I hadn't been looking for it I would have missed it. Hmm this was very interesting, I wonder if he'll respond to this:

"Well I know I'm special, but just not special to you in any way. I mean why would you need me when you've got the rest of the school's girls falling all over you like rabid dogs. It's quite disgusting really; I mean do you like getting all their hopes up but never really fulfilling them?" I said teasingly and kind of lightly so that it would take some sting out of the words. I wasn't truly trying to be mean; I actually did want to know the answer to this question. It would tell me important things about him and how far I should be willing to go to try to fix him, and if he could be fixed at all.

"No no it's not that, to tell you the truth I'm actually a little tired of it all." He said sincerely which completely shocked me so I tried to seize the moment and get some more truth out of him.

"Well then why not just pick one of them, I mean if you picked one then the other's would prolly give you space right?" I asked

"Perhaps but I haven't found any of them that I would like enough to truly date." He said sincerely and with serious eyes.

"Wow really none them are good enough for you?" I said trying to figure him out.

"Nope not a one…well not yet anyway." He said still with serious eyes, but then he got up and started to leave, but of course he had to say one more thing.

"See ya later Darlin, if you get too lonely tonight just know that my bed is open and that offer of being on top of you is still very available." He said with a wink and a laugh as he dodged the pillow I threw at him, and then left.

He could try to distract me with suggestive comments and teasing behavior all he wanted. He had shown me a different side of him, even if it was only a brief glimpse. I knew now that he wasn't just this obnoxious jerk and maybe just maybe there was something to save after all.

**AN: Well I know that it's been a long time since I updated, but all I really have to say for myself is that life got in the way. Also last time I thought I knew where I was going with this whole thing, but apparently not. I'm pretty sure I know this time and I hope you guys are happy with where it goes. So things are starting to heat up yeah? Tell me if you like this other Jasper or no? This weekend she spends at their house is really going to change things and hopefully you guys like how it changes. Till next time and please review, it always brightens my day x)**


	8. I Told You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related**

**I Told You**

The next morning I was woken up by the wonderful smell of pancakes, and I immediately got out of bed and went downstairs to see who was cooking. It was as I entered their very high-tech kitchen that I first saw Esme Cullen. Or at least that's who I was assuming it was since she looked very at home in that kitchen with her petite figure and caramel brown hair and heart shaped face. She just exuded a calm and cheerful aura and I couldn't help but smile at her as I saw her bustling around the kitchen. When she finally noticed me she gave me a huge smile and said;

"Oh hello dear, you must be Bella Swan, the kids have told me so many things about you."

"Hopefully they've all been good things." I said with a laugh.

"Oh of course, I've taught my children better than to say bad things about others." She said with a stern voice but gentle smile. You could really tell that she loved them all with her whole heart. "Though some of them might have mentioned that you've been giving Jasper a run for his money." She said with a wink and a conspiratorial voice.

"Haha well I've tried but he's pretty hard to best at his own game." I said with another laugh.

"Well I'm just glad that someone has the guts to try to break through that thick skull of his. Lord knows that I've tried, but he's just so stubborn. I hope you have better luck than I've had dear." She said in an exasperated voice.

"Not so far, but I'm sure I'm just as stubborn or perhaps even more so. " I said with a wink to her.

"Glad to hear it, now would you like some chocolate chip pancakes?" She said with a smile.

"Is that a trick question?" I said with a laugh as I went over to get some. It was as I was starting on my second pancake that everyone else trooped in with bleary eyes. But before any of them got some pancakes they all went over and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and told her thank you, even Jasper. It was the cutest thing that I had ever seen and I got a little teary eyed from it. I had to quickly wipe my eyes before they sat down and begin to eat. It was after he had sat down that I finally noticed the only other person in the Cullen family that I had yet to meet. He was tall and blond and muscular with blue eyes, and in the same way that Esme exuded calm and good cheer, he exuded confidence and charm. He was quite striking and had a nice deep voice as he introduced himself.

"Why hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and welcome to my home Bella." He said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, your home is quite beautiful and your family is equally so." I said with a happy smile.

"Oh please Bella call me Carlisle, sounds way to formal." He said with a laugh.

"Alright Carlisle it is." I said also with a laugh. After that ,the conversation just flowed and it was a fun and delightful morning. After we had all had our fill of pancakes, we were trying to decide what to do next.

"I want to go outside and play some sports!" Emmett said loudly.

"Why don't we just stay inside and watch some more movies or something?" Rosalie said

"No we did that all of yesterday, I'm feeling cooped up, I want to go outside." Emmett pouted

"But you always want to go outside." Alice said with an exasperated sigh

"What you afraid of breaking a nail." Emmett said derisively.

"You're going to pay for that one Emmett." Alice said angrily

"What about you Bella are you also afraid of breaking nail?" Emmett teased

"Nah I just don't feel like going to the emergency room for your bruised ego, once I beat you." I teased right back.

"Ooooh them's fightin' words." Edward said with a laugh

"Well I hope you're ready to back them up little girl, because I challenge you to any sport of your choosing!" Emmett yelled

"Are you sure? I can choose any sport?" I said while already formulating a plan.

"Sure and you can even pick your team first if it's a team sport." He said sounding very confident.

"Alright then I choose soccer." I said utterly confident in my choice.

"Fine then you're on! Pick your team." He said clearly not seeing his own down fall.

"Alright well then why don't we have Girls vs. Boys. I know it's not fair for you guys but maybe we can give you a handicap, like maybe a few extra goals or something." I said in a teasing voice and with a wink to Emmett.

"Hah! Yeah right, you're the ones who're going to need the handicap. Don't worry we won't be too hard on you, we'll only win by a few goals." Emmett said in a very superior voice, while Edward and Jasper were starting to look worried.

"So you refuse the handicap. Are you sure?" I said slowly to make sure to give him a chance to reconsider.

"Stop your stalling or are you too scared now and you're trying to figure a way of getting out of me creaming you?" Emmett said still very confident.

"Uh Emmett mabie you should stop the comments, you're just making them angrier." Edward said worriedly.

"What is little Bella too soft for some light teasing?" Emmett said in a baby voice to me.

"Oh Emmett I'm going to have so much fun beating you, your just making my victory that much sweeter." I said "Now let's go get changed and beat these punks' girls."

"With pleasure!" Alice said gleefully

"Yes let's." Rosalie said with a cold look to her boyfriend which he totally missed.

"We're in so much trouble." Edward said to Jasper.

"Sadly I have to agree, Emmett has totally dug us into a hole which I fear we cannot get out of." Jasper said back solemnly as they both left Emmett standing by himself and went to go change into something more suitable for an ass whipping or very intense soccer match. Once everyone had changed, they trooped out to the big clearing at the back of the house. It was a very large squarish area with soft grass on the ground and was surrounded by the trees of the woods. It was plenty big enough for their three on three soccer match.

The kids had asked the adults if they wanted to play but they both declined saying that it had become a little too intense and personal for them and that they would just watch and referee. It was Carlisle who placed the ball between Emmett and I and told us when to start. I had decided that Alice and myself would be the runners and that Rosalie would be the goalie. On the boy's side Emmett and Jasper were the runners and Edward was the goalie.

When Carlisle shouted to start I deftly stole the ball and started quickly down the boy's side of the pseudo field. When Emmett started to close in on me I passed the ball to Alice and threw off Emmett long enough to be free to get the ball close to their goal. When I thought I was free I started to try to take a shot, but I had forgotten someone in my attempts to throw off Emmett. It was as I was swinging my leg back that I was talked from the side. I ended up on the bottom underneath Jasper with him lying on top of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! This is not contact football; you are not supposed to tackle people!" I yelled at him while trying to get away.

"I told you that you would know when I fell on top of you." He said with a wink and a laugh.

"If you don't get off of me right this instant you will not like the consequences." I said with an enraged glare and a slow controlled voice, trying to contain my temper.

"Hah you won't do anything, besides what can you do from down there, you're stuck." He said with a laugh. Which abruptly ended as I forcefully brought my knee up as hard as I could into his very sensitive area. As he was rolling around on the ground I got up and said;

"I told you so." Then I turned to everyone else and said. "Sorry guys I just lost my playful spirit, maybe we can pick this up tomorrow." And then almost as if it was an afterthought I said "Oh and you might want to get some ice for Jasper, he seems slightly incapacitated." I finished with a derisive glance at him and walked back to the house with my head held high.

After I got back to the house I went directly to the bathroom to take a shower and when I came out I went in search of the girls. I spent the rest of the weekend with them and didn't see Jasper again. Everyone repeatedly tried to get me to talk about the incident with Jasper, but I studiously ignored those comments and quickly changed the subject. When Sunday night came around I thanked Esme and Carlisle for their hospitality and they apologized for Jasper's behavior. I ignored their apologies and again thanked them and then hugged everyone and left.

When I got home that night I spent some time with Charlie watching whatever sport he wanted so that he wouldn't realize anything was wrong. When it was an appropriate time for me to go to bed I said goodnight to him and went to my room. I spent an hour or two just thinking over what had happened this weekend. I wasn't really too upset, mostly I was just shocked and angry. Angry and shocked at me for letting myself become too comfortable with the Cullen's that I was able to be put in that situation, and at Jasper because he took advantage of my lack of caution.

But the reigning thought over all the others was that Jasper needed to be taught a lesson and that I would be the one to teach it to him. If he thought my little ignoring stunt the week before was bad, he hadn't seen anything yet. He had officially bought himself a ticket to Bella Hell and he was going to get his money's worth.

In the morning I took my time getting dressed and cooking breakfast so that I would get to school a few minutes before I needed to be in my first class. I had been hoping to avoid any kind of confrontation with Jasper but I shouldn't have bothered, he wasn't in school that day. It wasn't until the next day that he made his appearance. He immediately tried to get me to talk to him, first by trying to be accusatory of how I had "overreacted" in his opinion to his little "friendly stunt" as he put it. Then when I not only ignored these comments but glowered at him until he shut up he tried to just get me to talk to him. Lastly he tried apologizing, but it was so insincere that when he tried I made fun of him in front of everyone.

This went on for about a month, where I was either studiously ignoring him or I was openly mocking him viciously in front of as many people as I could. It wasn't until about when the second month started that he finally seemed to get discouraged. His attempts to talk to me stopped and he almost became solemn. He didn't return to his behavior of before of flirting with anything that moved. He seemed to completely draw in upon himself and only responded in class if he was talked to directly by a teacher or one of his siblings.

At first I felt a little bad about it and thought about forgiving him, but then I realized that that's what he wanted and my anger at him doubled. I did not like being manipulated, not at all. So I continued my friendship with all of the Cullen's except for him. I even went over to their house for a couple of weekends but each time I was there I never saw neither hide nor hair of Jasper. I was finally beginning to think that he was going to give up all together and that maybe I had broke him, but I really should have known him better by now.

Ever since that first morning after the "incident" as I call it, I had kept the routine of coming to school only a few minutes before school started, mainly because it meant less time around a certain someone. It was the Friday of the last week in October which was the second month of Bella Hell for Jasper that he cornered me. After I had parked and was on my way to class he stepped in front of me in the parking lot right by his car, apparently he had been waiting for me. I glared at him and told him to move, but he just shook his head and said;

"I'm not going to move until you talk to me." He said determinedly and when I tried to go around him he just steeped in my way again.

"This is stupid, I know you don't care about your future enough to actually show up to school and get good grades, but I do and I need to get to class." I fumed at him and tried to walk around him again, but he kept blocking my path.

"Stop trying to get away from me and stop trying to distract me with insults; it won't work, not this time." He said

"Aww poor baby Jasper, can't take a little teasing." I said in a baby voice to him.

"Nope I'm not going to take the bait this time. I waited a long time for this talk and I mean to have it, please." He said almost a little desperately. It was the desperate tone and the please that got me to pay attention and stop trying to get away.

"Fine then, say what you're going to say." I said and crossed my arms taking a defensive stance.

"Thank you" He said with a sigh and continued; "It's been two months and I just don't know what to do anymore. I tried everything I could think of to get you to forgive me. I tried apologizing and that didn't work. I tried letting you take your anger out on me and embarrassing me in public and that didn't work. And for this last whole month I've tried to do nothing that could possibly get you angry with me. I haven't even looked at, much less talked to another girl that wasn't my sibling or a teacher! But that just seemed to make you even angrier with me! I'm out of ideas, please just tell me what you want from me, and I'll do it!" He had started out calm but by the end he was shouting kind of crazily at me. I was so shocked at his little speech that I was speechless for a few minutes. But I quickly regained my composure and I was angry.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! I knew your little emo act was just that. AN ACT! I can't believe you! You've been acting all this time and now this little speech! Which one of them put you up to this hmmm? Well who was it? Was it Rosalie, it sounds like her, I'm going to kill her that little meddling wench." I just kept rambling until he finally interrupted me.

"None of them put me up to this, especially not Rosalie. My twin stopped talking to me when you did. The only time she's said anything to me is to tell me that you were coming over and that I needed to leave the house. She also informed me that she wouldn't forgive me until you did. This last month hasn't been an act, I really have been depressed. The whole house hold is only talking to me when they have to and have all made it abundantly clear house much I messed up and how disappointed they are in me. I've never seen Esme or Carlisle as mad as they were after you left. You have officially put me in hell and I'd do anything to get out of it." He said dejectedly and seemed almost on the brink of tears. I had been working up to another angry yelling session until I saw the tears that he was desperately holding back. But I still had questions that needed to be answered but my anger was officially cooled.

"So you're not really sorry about any of it, and you don't really care about whether I forgive you or not, you don't really care about me at all. I'm not even a factor in your equation, you just want your family to forgive you and talk to you again?" I asked as calmly as I could, finding my own tears that I had no idea were there and was now desperately fighting them back.

"No no no not at all…well not completely. I do want my family back, more than almost anything, but I am truly sorry. And I meant it when I said I would do anything to get your forgiveness." He pleaded

"But just to get your family back right?" I said already starting to close back down and get angry again.

" I'm not telling them that I would anything to get their forgiveness, I'm telling you that!" He said in a frustrated shout.

"Yeah because their forgiveness comes with mine!" I shouted right back and started to turn around but he caught my shoulders and forcefully turned me back to him.

"No dammit! You're not listening to me!" He shouted in my face.

"Let me go and do not ever tough me again without my permission." I said very slowly with a controlled voice that was on the verge of yelling. When he saw the look in my eyes he looked down at his hands surprised as if he hadn't even realized what he had done. He quickly dropped his hands and took a step back, but started talking again.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to do that…But please don't go, I just want you to hear what I'm saying. This is not at all how I meant for this to go. I'm botching it all up, I'm not saying what I meant to. But it's so hard, I've never don't this before, not for real. The last time didn't count, it wasn't real, I only thought it was. And it was so different then, it was easy. It wasn't this hard but please please believe that I want your forgiveness the most and not just because it will get me my family back. I'm not certain of all that I want and that I'm feeling but that I am totally certain of. Please just tell me what I can do to win you back." He said fiercely and for a second time he had shocked me into silence, but I eventually regained my composure again.

"Well you've certainly given me a lot to think about, but now I'm going to give you something to think about . I want you to figure out something to do to win my forgiveness and if you're sincere in it and it's something really good then I will forgive you. But if it's not sincere and not good enough then that's it. This is your last chance, I hope for you, your family, and my sakes that you don't waste it. If I were you I would start with figuring out, exactly how you feel about me and what you want and then go from there. Good luck Jasper, impress me." I said and walked back to my car, deciding that I would start the weekend early since I needed the extra time for all that I needed to think about and I saw Jasper doing the same.

**AN: Whew well a lot happened here and we moved pretty fast, but I hope you guys liked it. Because now that things are heating up, they are going to keep going this quickly. This chapter was about the climaxing event for Bella and Jasper's relationship to finally make some great headway. I plan to get the next one chapter out fairly quickly. But to make it even quicker I'm presenting Jasper's challenge to all my reader's. So whoever review's with the best idea for what Jasper has to do to make up for his ridiculously stupid incident, will get their idea written into my story and have that chapter dedicated to them. If I don't get a really good idea then it will be quite a bit longer until I post up the next chapter. So please please please review with great ideas. They can be hilariously funny, ridiculously embarrassing or even very serious; I will take whichever one sounds the most appropriate for my Jasper to do. It also must be something that Bella will accept as Jasper's apology. And I think she made it pretty clear what she wanted, don't you? The challenge begins now, and in Bella's own words Good Luck and Impress me! x)**


	9. Not Everyone's Dreams Are Pleasant

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**Not Everyone's Dreams are Pleasant**

**AN: So I'm not sure what happened with this chapter but it seems that half of it got cut off somehow and I'm sorry for that, so here's the whole chapter 9.  
**

**Jasper's POV:**

*Knock Knock*

I got up to answer my bedroom door expecting Alice or Esme to tell me dinner was ready or something. What I wasn't expecting was my twin and I figured she had come to tell me that Bella was coming over and that I needed to leave, "Do I need to leave for the whole weekend or just tonight?" Sighing, I turned around and started packing an overnight bag before she could reply.

"Neither. She isn't coming over this weekend," Rosalie said without any anger in her voice; which was unusual of late.

I was so shocked that I blurted out, "Well then why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked with almost a trace of her old humor in her voice.

'_What was going on?_' I wondered, "No, but I am confused as to why you are here, since you haven't really spoken to me in two months?"

"I'm here as the spokesperson for the house, we're tired of the discontent in this house, but have all agreed that someone needed to talk to you. I was elected since you were most likely to listen to sense from me. May I come in?" She asked with a trace of a smile.

"Sure, make yourself at home?" I offered, still bemused. She sat on my bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. I cautiously sat next to her with my knee on the bed so that I could still face her, "Well what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you have any idea why everyone has been so upset with you for the past two months?" she asked.

"Yeah, you all made it pretty clear that I disappointed you with my behavior," I admitted glumly.

"That's part of it," she acknowledged.

"Well what else is there?" I asked, still confused.

"Jasper, ever since…Maria…you've been, well different, and we've all noticed it. No one has really said anything because we all understand that she hurt you deeply. We figured that this was just a phase you were going through, so we did not interfere. However, the truth is, it has really been an embarrassment to all of us. We had thought that perhaps Bella might represent a turning point for you. She was so different from those other girls you have been hanging around with and we all were very disappointed when things fell apart. The fact that you humiliated her so thoroughly in front of the whole family really crossed the line."

"What is so different about Bella that everyone is taking her side over mine?" I asked crossly.

"This isn't about sides Jasper. Your behavior with those other girls was never something we really approved of, but at least the girls seemed to know what they were getting into. Bella wasn't a skank and for the first time we, especially your mother, really looked forward to her visits."

"I didn't know," I said sadly

"We had pretty much given up hope that you would ever find someone worthwhile…but then Bella came along and all our hopes that we had thought were gone, came back full force. We really thought that maybe she was the one to bring the old Jasper back to us…" she trailed off sadly, looking like she was on the verge of tears. She quickly regained her composure and continued in a stronger voice, "But then you go and treat her like the rest of your ho garbage and that made us all incredibly angry. I think you broke Esme's heart that night. She thought she was going to get her sweet Jasper back, instead you go and practically jump Bella in front of her eyes! What were you thinking?" she yelled, and the tears finally started pouring down her cheeks.

"I…I…I…I don't know," I said, defeated, with my head hanging down trying to hide my own tears. We sat like that for a few minutes, silently crying. Then I felt the bed move and looked up to see her standing up in front of me with her hand held out to me. I took it hesitantly.

She pulled me up into a fierce hug saying, "I want my Jazzy back, please come back to me," She cried into my shirt.

"Shhh shhh, you are right Rozzie, I've been a world class jerk and it's time to grow up and stop using what happened with Maria as an excuse."

"Promise?" she sniffled

"I promise, I just didn't know how much I was hurting everyone, I'm so sorry. Now that I know, I'll fix it," I promised her.

"Good, I'm glad," she said, smiling up at me for the first time in months. "Goodness, look at us. A bunch of blubbering fools. Let's get cleaned up, we still have more we need to talk about." She went to my bathroom to get some tissues for the both of us. We cleaned up and sat side by side on the bed again.

"How do you feel about Bella?" she asked going straight for the kill.

"I…I...I'm not sure," I stuttered.

"Well you best figure it out, because if you have any feelings for her, then you need to fix things and fast." She said.

"That's what she said as well, but I don't know what to do. I tried everything that I can think of. I mean, I understand now some more of why she might have been so mad. But I still don't think I have all the pieces. I mean, something bigger seems to be going on here. I know girls can hold grudges, but this seems like more than that," I said confusedly.

"For once, I agree with you. Not that I think you've done everything that you can, there's always more that you can do, but I do agree that something else seems to be at play here. She hasn't mentioned anything to me, but she has seemed different lately. More tired and solemn, and now that I think about it, her eyes did seem haunted when she came out of the shower after 'the incident.' "Hmmm", she paused in thought, "I had dismissed it as my imagination, but I think I need to have a talk with her." She mumbled speculatively.

"Yeah, if anyone can pry a secret loose, it's you," I said with a wink.

"Damn straight! I am going to go call Bella and see if she'll come over tomorrow. While I'm doing that, you have some apologies to make and a mother to console," She told me with a hard stare. I was not going to argue; I just left her to do what she was going to do and went in search of the rest of my family.

**Bella's POV:**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," **I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat for what felt like the 100th time. It was happening all over again and I didn't know how to make it stop. The nightmares and the depression had started up again. I sat there trying to calm myself down until I heard a knock at my door and my father's voice saying:

"Hey Bells, uh are you ok?"

"Yeah Dad give me a sec I'll be out there in a few." I said as normally as I could.

"Ok, take as much time as you need." He said in a concerned voice. I really felt bad for him because I had been waking him up with my screaming, but there was nothing he could do. He knew what was wrong, but I refused to talk about it with anyone. I got ready as fast as I could and went downstairs to eat some breakfast and tried to appear normal for him. "Hey so can I go over to Rose's house and spend the night? She called last night to ask me to come over and I forgot to mention it. But I really think a girl day would be good for me, ya know?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you need kiddo." He said with a concerned smile.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best, see ya tomorrow." With that, I left for Rose's house. The whole way I was trying to shake off the melancholy feeling that I had, but for some reason it was harder than it normally was. By the time, I knocked on their door I still wasn't rid of it, so I expected Rose's concerned face. What I was not expecting was how blunt she was going to be, though this was Rose, we were talking about, so I really should have known. She waited until we were seated comfortably on her bed before she pounced.

"Ok spill, what the hell is up with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said as sincerely as I could, but she wasn't convinced.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you've been different ever since that weekend. You've been a pretty good actor, but you should have known that I would figure out that something was wrong eventually. It took me longer than normal because I was so focused on Jasper, but I know something is going on with you and I want to know what it is." She said fiercely

"I don't…." I started to deny again but the look she gave me was so disbelieving that I stopped trying to deny it.

"It's not that easy Rose, I can't just tell you…it's hard to talk about" I muttered sadly.

"Just try, maybe I can help?" she asked softly

"I doubt it; I don't even know where to begin…?" I uttered a little desperately.

"Well it's usually good to start at the beginning," she teased with a little humor and a wink.

"Haha yeah you're probably right" I laughed and then took a big breath to steady myself.

"It all started my freshman year; you see I wasn't always as rough and tough as you see me today. I was actually pretty shy, I was your stereo typical goody two shoes; you know the quiet little nerd who got straight A's, read books in the corner and didn't really have that many friends. Then I met Victoria and I became another stereo type; the bad girl. She taught me how to take what I wanted and not give a shit who or what I hurt in the process. I did all the normal thing, drugs, alcohol, parties, ditched school, got horrible grades, stole, all that stupid shit that rebellious teens do." I said with disgust at myself.

"But things didn't get bad until I met…James. He was my real downfall; you see even though I was doing all that other stuff, I still was a virgin, because somewhere deep down I knew that if I gave up that one last part of myself that I would never find my way back. But James was such a smooth talker, especially to a little virgin like me. I mean he was a Junior and I was just a little freshman. He knew exactly how to play me, he was the perfect bad boy to everyone else, but with me he was "the perfect gentlemen." He told me that I changed him and made him want to be a better person. That he loved me and that he wanted to be with me forever." I said with a roll of my eyes. "I was such a naive fool!" I said with a shout of disgust. I had to take in a few deep breaths before I could continue.

"Anyway, he eventually got me to do little stuff with him, just "innocent touching" as he described it. I didn't know any better because my Mom had always guarded me so heavily against anything even remotely sexual. She never prepared me, so what happened next was partly her fault. He eventually gave me my first orgasm and after that I was his. Anything he asked, no matter how unusual the request, I let him do it. I was completely smitten, and I wanted to do anything to make him happy. But James played it smart and still hadn't taken my virginity yet, he said he was waiting for the perfect time." I had to stop talking to compose myself for the next part.

"Apparently "the perfect time" was our year anniversary, he said that he had the whole thing planned out and that it would be the best night of my life. I was in love and I believed with every fiber of my being that he loved me too, so I never asked a question, didn't even think to ask what he planned, I just trusted him to "take care of me." He took me to the nicest restaurant in town, and we went to the movies and it was a really nice time. Then he took my back to his apartment that he had gotten when he turned 18 and moved out of his parent's house. He was now a senior and I was a sophomore and still I couldn't believe that someone two years older than me "loved me." Anyway he had gone the whole nine yards; you know the candles everywhere and rose petals all over the bed. I was entranced and was so ready to take this last step with the boy I loved that when he said that he had a fantasy that he had been waiting for the perfect girl to try with, that I just said yes. I was so very stupid..he..he…" I broke down into tears at this part and Rose drew me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder and told her the rest as fast as I could.

"I let him tie me up and as soon as he finished he completely changed, he threw off the mask of the boy that I had come to love and became what I can only figure was his true self that he had been hiding from me. He went completely insane and did the most horrible things to me…he…I can't talk about it. Suffice to say that I was really messed up and needed the hospital. He eventually went to jail but I just couldn't stay there anymore, so I moved out here to get a fresh start. I toughened myself up and swore that I would never let myself be played like that again. But as tough as I appear to be, there are things that will bring back that night, and when Jasper jumped me and held me down like that, I flipped out. I've been having the nightmares ever since and I just can't seem to go one night without waking up and screaming."

"Oh god…I…uh…Bells…" she couldn't seem to find her voice but suddenly she snatched me up in this big ass bear hug. "I will never let anything like that happen to you again, you hear me? I'll kill anyone who even tries, including my brother." She swore fiercely as she eased the hug and looked at me. "But I know for a fact that if Jasper had any clue about what had happened to you, he would have never done what he did. He may be a jerk, but he's not a monster, and I'm sure if he knew how much pain and suffering he had caused you, he would do anything to make it up to you."

"Oh Rose please you can't tell him! Promise me you won't tell him?" I pleaded.

"Of course, I promise, I was just saying that it would make things easier on both of you if he knew, that's all." She said with a shrug. "Anyway enough of sad stuff, let's have some fun!" she exclaimed happily and that's exactly what we did. The rest of the night was filled with gossip, movies and junk food. I went to bed happy, it's too bad that I didn't stay that way once I fell asleep.

**Jasper's POV:**

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't fathom how such an awful thing had happened to poor Bella. I know I should not have ease-dropped but I couldn't help it, I really wanted to know why she had held such a grudge against me. Now that I knew, I felt completely disgusted with myself. The fact that I was the catalyst for her nightmares to start again made me hate myself. After I was done ease-dropping I went back to my room and just contemplated how I could possibly make this up to her. I still hadn't come up with a good idea by the time I fell asleep.

I was woken in the middle of the night by a scream, my room was right next to the guest room Bella was staying in and that's where the scream came from. I rushed to her door and opened it to see her sobbing her eyes out and looking completely terrified. I stood stalk still for several minutes just staring in complete horror at what I had done. I had caused this, I had made such a strong self-assured woman turn into a scared little girl, I needed to fix this, I needed to fix this right now! I walked into the room cautiously because I wasn't sure how much she had woken from her nightmare yet. I didn't want to scare her so I called out to her softly "Bella? Hey are you ok?" I was halfway into the room when she finally looked up and saw me. She gave a little scream when she saw me and drew away as far from me as she could and started crying harder. "Hey wait Bella it's just me, it's just Jasper, I'm not gonna hurt you I swear." I said with my hands up trying to appear harmless.

"J..Ja..Jasper? O...Oh…Oh god...I…I thought…I thought you were someone else." She stuttered and started crying even harder. I started to walk closer but she told me to stop. "Please just go away, I really just want to be alone. I don't want anyone to see me like this, especially you."

"Why? Because I caused this?" As soon as I said it I knew it was the wrong thing to say by the look on her face.

"Y…You were listening? You heard?" she said with a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and horror.

"I'm so sorry, I just really wanted to know why you were so mad at me, I never dreamed that it was something like that or I would never have ease-dropped, I swear!" I back-peddled but it was too late, she was already shaking her head and crying more.

"I…I…I need to get out of here." she started packing up her stuff frantically.

"Uh I don't think that's such a good idea, you're really upset, you shouldn't drive in the state you're in." I said trying to reason with her.

"No I can't stand being here one more second, I need to go." She had finished packing her stuff and went to leave but I stood in her way, trying to block her from leaving.

"No, I'm not going to let you drive like this, if you need to go so bad at least let me drive you." I pleaded with her.

"P…PP…Please just go away, I don't need your help or your pity!" She screamed the last and pushed me. I was so caught off guard that I fell down and was stunned for a few minutes, which gave her enough time to run out of the house and get in her car and drive off. By the time I got up and ran outside, she was already gone. When I got back up to my room, Rose was there demanding to know what happened.

"I messed up is what happened." I told her glumly.

"What did you do." She said in a deathly quiet voice.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Rose it's not what you think!"

"Then you better start talking and tell me what really happened, or I'm about to become twinless." She said in that same scary voice.

"Ok so I heard a scream come from Bella's room so I went in and she was crying, so I tried to console her. In the process I let it slip that I had ease-dropped on your conversation before and I knew what happened to her. After she knew that I knew she flipped out and started packing her stuff and saying she needed to get out of here. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen so I stood in her way to block her from leaving, but she pushed me out of the way and left." I said as fast as I could.

"Crap! You really fucked up brother." She said with some anger, but mostly with concern for Bella.

"I know I know! But if you'll excuse me, I have a really bad feeling, and I'm gonna go out and find Bella to see if she's still ok."

"You better, and if she's hurt I'm gonna kill you myself!" She said fiercely.

"If she's hurt, I'll save you the trouble." I grumbled and quickly changed and got my keys to my car. I ran to my car and got in, I practically peeled out because I floored it. Thankfully there's only one path Bella takes because she was a pattern driver. If she pulled over or anything like that, it would be fairly easy to find her. I was about halfway to Bella's house when I saw it. This large truck was all smashed up and in the middle of the road and had skid marks all behind it, the smaller car was flipped on its back and looked like it was all beat up from rolling. It looked like the accident had happened just a few minutes before I got there. It was the second car that I was staring at because I knew that car, it was a dark red with flames on the sides, it was Bella's car.

"BEELLLLLAAAAAAAAA!"

**AN: Ok ok I know it's really mean to end with such a cliffee, but I just had to. ;P Well I hope I have sufficiently explained Bella's uber bitchiness towards Jasper. I really hope those of you who were so upset with the last chapter continue to read because things are going to get good, quite soon in fact. I know it's been awhile but this chapter was really hard to write. But I finally got it out and now I have a question for all my readers. Would you rather the next chapter start with Bella's point of view of what happened from where she woke up screaming, or would you just rather it start with Jasper at the accident? Review and let me know! **


	10. Dying is Easy, Living's Hard!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

**Dying is Easy, Living's Hard!**

Concussions suck, if you've ever had one then you know what I mean. You're nauseous, you feel weak, disoriented and life pretty much doesn't feel worth living. You know what else sucks? Broken bones, of which I now have several, three ribs, an arm and a leg, thankfully the arm and leg are on my left side so I can still function somewhat normally with my right side intact. I also have a copious amount of small scratches and scrapes from when Jasper pulled me from the broken wreckage that is now my once beautiful car. Yeah you heard me right, Jasper pulled me from that mess and apparently saved my life but we'll come back to that. So here's the story of how I ended up in this messed up state. As you can imagine when I was fleeing from Jasper I was in quite a bad state and really had no business driving, but my dumbass just had to get out of there as fast as humanly possible. So of course I was speeding and crying which doesn't make for very good vision. With my impaired vision I didn't see the red light and continued to keep barreling on and a big truck saw me and tried to stop, but was going too fast and t-boned me. Since my car was so much smaller than the big truck, my car proceeded to start rolling and went quite a fair ways away. When it finally stopped I was knocked unconscious and so was the driver of the big truck.

Not too much later apparently Jasper arrived on the scene and thankfully called 911, before proceeding to freak out. He'd seen way too many action flicks and for some reason thought my car was going to explode and wanted to get me out of it before that happened. So instead of waiting he pulled me out of my shattered windshield which gave me all my cuts. My car didn't explode so this wasn't how he saved my life, he saved my life simply by being on the scene so fast and calling 911 immediately. If he hadn't, who knows how long the truck driver and I would've sat there, both of us unconscious and bleeding to death on that not very well traveled street. The paramedics did say that it was pretty full hardy of him to pull me from the car like that, but his intentions were good, if a bit reckless. But his being there so fast also made it so they could repair my punctured lung quicker which in turn very likely saved my life.

I mean I told him to come up with some way to apologize, but I think he went a little above and beyond with the whole saving my life thing. Suffice it to say I've completely forgiven him and thanked him numerous times. We've been spending a lot of time together, what with my being stuck in the hospital and him being my most frequent visitor. By frequent I mean he's there every week day from the time school gets out, to the time the hospital staff kicks him out. He spends the weekends trying to reconnect with his family and repair his relationships with them. I spend my weekends with my Dad, just getting to know him better and doing some reconnecting of my own.

As for Jasper and I, well we've had some time to really talk, he's told me about the past two months and about his revelations and how depressed he was to realize how much he had been hurting the ones he loves. I realize now how harsh I had been and we both have apologized and decided to just start over with a clean slate. I guess you could say we're dating, but since I can't leave the hospital there's been no actual dates yet. So instead we spend the time just getting to know each other, the real us, and it's been very enlightening. Once Jasper stopped being a bad boy player he became a complete cheese ball, but also a very romantic southern gentleman. He brings me flowers every day, always different, and always beautiful. It's so cheesy but I love it and he knows it. When we're not talking we're watching movies from his extensive collection and just enjoying being together. There are sadder times when we've had to hold each other and cry, but those are becoming fewer and farther between. We're mending each other a little more each time we open up and I've no doubt that we'll continue to heal the more we are together. I don't know what course life will take us on, but I do know that happiness will be close at hand with Jasper in my life.

**The End**

**AN: I know I made a lot of promises with this story and I didn't really come through with any of them, but this story just didn't go where I wanted it too. I let it get away from me and for that I am sorry. I'm hoping some day to come back and totally re-vamp this story, but for now I need a bit of a break from it. But I didn't want to leave all of you hanging with no sense of ending or finality. So this is the end of this story for now and maybe I will pick it back up in the future. I do hope that some of you enjoyed it at least a little and I thank all who have stayed with me from the beginning or who joined later. I thank all of you for reading my story and giving me your feedback. It has really helped me become a stronger writer. With that said I would like to let anyone who is interested know that I will be writing another story. It won't be out for awhile since I plan to be very organized with this next story. I'm going to have an actual direction mapped out before I start writing and once I do start writing I'm going to make sure to be a couple chapters ahead of what is posted, so that there isn't as long between updates. I'm going to take all that I learned with this story and channel that into my new one. I also hope to have my chapters edited before I post them, so I am currently on the lookout for a good editor. All in all I hope to be much more successful with my new story and I hope many of you tune in to read it and give me a second chance. Thank you all again for reading and I'll be seeing you soon! ****:)**


	11. Author Notice: Error with Chapter 9

**Author Notice**

**So I wanted everyone to know that something went wrong when I uploaded chapter 9 and only half of the chapter was put up. The last half of that chapter is really important so everyone should go back and reread it if you only read up to where Bella wakes up screaming. I'm really sorry for this inconvenience and I'll do my best to be more diligent in the future about making sure my chapters are all correct. Again I hope you enjoyed my story and be on the lookout for my next story that should be coming out in the next couple of months.  
**


End file.
